A neat Poem book
by motocrossgirl4079
Summary: a cute little poem that i wrote because i was on a roll in writing poems and there will be more poems that why its in misc books. its a poembook. ill just update when i have more so just be patient
1. Perfect Poem

Perfect

My perfect guy

He is tall and strong

Nice shaggy, medium-length brown hair

Though I could be wrong

Caring and protective of me

Does what he says he will

Always salls on time

Because of him, I don't have time to kill

A shy country boy

Thats what he acts like

But out going in what he loves

With an awsome dirtbike

Funny, smart, and passionate

Always there when I need him

When I'm blue he takes it away

We'll love eachother, and that will never dim

Eyes so beautiful that I could lose myself

Will fight with all his heart for me

Knows not to go to far with me

Will carve our names is a tree

Relax aroud my family

Pop in a movie and kick back

Holds me in his arms

Won't take my heart and stab it with a tack

He will never cheat on me

Always listen and care

Go out of his way to make me fell spacial

Never hurt me becauseof a dare

Always be honest with me

We won't be held together witha teather

Have no secrets from eachother

And we will always be together

Never be embarrised to be with me around his friends

I wonder if a like that is out there

Just waiting for me

I'll know him when I see him because we'll stop and stair

i was board and thought that i wouls write a poem since we were studiny it in school

motocrossgirl4079


	2. Crush Poem

Crush

This is a poem for you my crush

Who's blue eyes are endless

This is for your talent on the baratone

Because I know you, I feel blessed

And this is for the way you make me laugh

The way you act like a player

You don't know how I get nervious

But I wonder if you care

This is a poem for your accent

It's fun to be around you

When I've had a bad day

You chase it away when I feel blue

This is a for you bacause you should know

I want to know if you feel the same

Its driving me crazy to know

If you like me, one in the same

I wrote this for a guy I like and i thought that i would let you fortunate people read it

motocrossgirl4079


	3. A Poem for Chance

Chance

This is a poem for you chance

I hear your voice in my head

I hope from you just one dance

I dream about you when I'm asleep in my bed

I love everything you do

I sigh when your away

If you were a color, you'd be my faveoite hue

I think of you every minute of every day

You mean the world to me

I can't wait for you to see

The girl that I can be

Because believe me, we were meant to be

You don't know how much I care

I wish you could see that here at this scene

That I'm getting ready to share

The feeling I ehrn I look into your eyes so green


	4. SelfPortrait

Self-Portiate

My skin is like satin

Soft and silky to the touch

My eyes are like emeralds

Clear and sparkling

My arms are sculpted

Strong and fradgle

My mind is open

Thoughts of friends and boys

My heart holds love

Red as a rose

I dream of finding love and live for family


	5. Thinking of you,Wondering what you'll do

Your across the room, looking my way

Wondering if i should say hey

My stomache is quaking

My hands are shaking

Thinking of telling you

Wondering what you'll do

Hearing your country voice

When you around i rejoyce

My knees are shaking

My mind is rushing

Thinking of telling you

Woudering what you'll do

When you walk by, my breath stops

You smile at me, my head spins like tops

My heart is racing

My sight is blanking

Thinking of telling you

Wondering what you'll do

I'm in the dark, and you are my saving light

For you to hold me, i would take flight

My eyes are full of joy

My heart is not a toy

Thinking of telling you

Wondering what you'll do

I got alot of help from a fellow writer waitingheart6496 she helped me alot and you should read hers. please review


	6. Boys Poem

I'm sitting here alone in my bedroom

Thinking of what I should do

I'm so confused about the two of you

Trying to come up with a way to let go

Hoping that my heart won't break

One of you is older than me

The other is not, we are the same

One of you is wild but tame

The other is smooth and funny

Both of you are a mystery to me

One of you has blone hair

The other has black

One of you is daring

The other is relaxed

Both of you are in my dreams

One of you race 4-wheelers

The other plays guitar

One of you won't look me in the eyes

The other wont hardly talk to me

Both of you are somewhat shy around me

One of you I hardly ever see

The other I do

One of you is popular in highschool

The other is popular in middle

Both of you make my heart melt away

In sitting here alone in my room

Thinking of what I should do

I'm so tired of thinking

Of trying to come up with something

So that my heart won't break

OK people maybe you can help me. this poem is about 2 guys that i like and idk what to do about them maybr you can help me please

motocrossgirl4079


End file.
